


Percpeotors' Quest to Commit Adultery

by one_starry_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: you did this to me
Relationships: Beachcomber/Perceptor (Transformers), Longarm Prime | Shockwave/Perceptor
Kudos: 1





	Percpeotors' Quest to Commit Adultery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eprpector's quest for yaoweez; the au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125919) by [ChingKittyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat). 



> [I read this out loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJXZTUMkLXE)

sO perceptor and shockwvae had been dating for a long logn time and were finally ready to get married. Shockwave proposed on a beatiful night in front of the gate to Iacon city, and Perceptor happily cried, “Yes yes! Of course I will be your conjunx (that’s cybertronian for Spouse)”

Soon they were married, and they had a nice pretty apartment in the city that overlooked the city. Perceptor loved the view, he loved being able to see his work from his house and Shockwave loved to see Percpetor so happy. Perceptor ran and jumped into Shockwave’s arms and said “I am so happy to have you, I am full of so many strong emotions for you. You make me feel.”

“I am glad you feel Percie, you are the love of my live and I don’t knwo what I would do without you. you and i will always be together, I promsie.” Shockwave said as he held Percpetoe in his claws. Then Perceptor leaned up and kissed Shockwave passionately, but Shcokwave has no mouth or face so he just kidna let it happen. He was still happy even id he has no mouth or face to kiss Percoropter with.

And Perceptor hugged and kissed Shockwave more, so happy to be in his arms. they woidl def be together 4 ever!!!

One day, shockwave had to leave for work. The Council had been very needy lately so he had lots and lots of work to do. he would be gone for almost a month! he let Perceptor give him a goodbye kiss and waved as be left, sad that he had to be away from his cute little uke husbanf for so long. It felt like it would be forever!!

But Shcokwave new he would get to see his pretty little husband again and he was happy again! becauwe he knew Pefceotor loved him very very much! so he wasnt sad at all.

While he was away at work, Shockwave thought about Perceptor every day. he thought about how much he loves his husband and how much he wanted so hold his favorite uke close to him and do the yaois later that night (but not in this fic bc that is gross!!! >////< ). soon he would be home tho!! and then he could hold Percpeotr as much as he wants!! so he kept his head held high and moved on, happy to think about how much he loves his husband.

Shockwave was very tired when he got home to his apartment that he shares with Percpetor, he wanted to just jump in bed and cuddle Percpeotr alllllllll night. he unlocked the door to the apartment and steppwd in, calling out, “Percei I am home from work and I--- what the!!!!” he yelled in shock as he saw Percpetor sitting in the lap of another bot!!!!! Shcomwave dropped his bags in shock as he stood int he doorway and looked at his husand who was smooching a geologist!!!!!

“Bechcomber what are yoj doing with my husband!!!” Shockwave yelled pointing at Beacjcomber. “Shockwave!! I didnt knwo you would be home so soon!!” Perceptor said as he stood up. there was blue paint from Beachcombr all.over him and Shockwave could tell they had been doing some naughty yaoi things. He was so mad!!! he ran up to Beachcomber and grabbed him and threw him out of thr apartment and slammed the door! and then he started coughing because something smelled strange

“have you been smoking WEED with Bechcomber!!???” Shockwave asked loudly, grabbing Perceptor by the shoudlers

“yes Shockwave, I smaoked a weed with abeechomebr, I am sorry.”

“were you two doing bad things together???!!!”

“I am sorry Shockwave…………. but I was lonely when you were gone so I found another seme to make me not lonely at least for a little while.” Percpetor said sadly as he looked at thr floor sadly. he was so guilty he did not know what to do. he just missed being hold and kissing someone, he thought he would be okay havejng another guy with him While shockwave was gone. but he was wrong!!!! Shockwave was so mad he also did not know what to do. he let go of perceptor and stormed out of the apartment and did not come back for the rest of the night.

It had been many weeks since Shockeave jad caught Percpeotor with Beachcomber and he was still upset. but he had tried to make up with Perceptor and promised never to leave him so long ever again. Percepror said he would never ever cheat ever again and he meant it. so now they were happy again!!

so one day Shockwave came home and Percpetor was sitting on the couch looking sad.

“did tou not go to work today babe?” Shockwave asked as he walked up to Percpetor. Perceptoe shook his head and said “no. I have something I need to tell you.

I am pregonat Scockwave, and it is not yours.”

TO BE CONTINUED????!!!!!


End file.
